Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, client computer systems may be configured to request and receive services or software applications hosted by a back-end server. In some cases, the client system may have a user interface that presents options provided by the service hosted by the back-end server. When not properly updated, or when different versions of the back-end server are used, this user interface may display options for features that are not really being provided by the service hosted by the back-end server.